world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080314mahtahmerrow
01:44 AA: (( Merrow has called Mahtah to his room for an "assignment." )) 01:45 CC: Mahtah forgoes her usual cordiality and simply falls out of a vent in Merrow's room. "I apologize for the rudeness sir, I did not wish to make my presence known. What do you need, sir?" 01:46 AA: MERROW DOES LOOK SURPRISED WHEN SHE DROPS DOWN, BUT CONTROLS IT. 01:46 AA: (( Oops. )) 01:46 CC: ((happens)) 01:46 AA: "AH, AGENT RYTOIL. WE HAVE AN ASSIGNMENT FOR YOU THAT IS OF UTMOST SECRECY, BUT THAT WE BELIEVE YOU WILL BE THE BEST PERSON FOR." 01:50 CC: Mahtah nods, doing an enternal victory dance but remaining stoic. "Yes sir, what is the assignment." 01:51 AA: "UNDERSTAND THAT WHAT WE ARE ABOUT TO TELL YOU IS OF UTMOST SECRECY, RYTOIL. IT DOES NOT LEAVE THESE WALLS UNLESS WE GIVE YOU LEAVE TO DO SO, UNDERSTOOD?" 01:52 CC: She nods again, "Understood. High clearance material sir." 01:53 AA: "YES." He sighs before launching into it. "WE HAVE BEEN CONTACTED BY AN ENTITY FROM THE 'OTHER SIDE.' WHICH IS TO SAY, INSIDE THE GAME. WE FEAR WE DO NOT HAVE TIME TO FILL YOU IN ON ALL THE DETAILS THAT WE HAVE LEARNED ABOUT THE GAME TO DATE YET, BUT SUFFICE TO SAY, WE HAVE EVERY REASON TO BELIEVE THIS ENTITY IS ON THE LEVEL." 01:55 AA: "THE ENTITY HAS INFORMED US OF A PROBLEM DEVELOPING ON THEIR SIDE WHICH COULD POTENTIALLY AFFECT SOME OF OUR ALLIES, AS WELL AS EVENTUALLY PRESENT PERSONAL PROBLEMS FOR OURSELF AND OUR BETROTHED. ON TOP OF THAT, SHE HAS INFORMED US OF A PLOT ON THE PART OF SOME OF THE HIGHER UPS IN THIS BASE WHICH COULD HAVE DISASTROUS CONSEQUENCES ON THE RELATIONS BETWEEN HUMANS AND TROLLS--WHICH COULD OBVIOUSLY 01:55 AA: GREATLY REDUCE THE CHANCES OF SURVIVAL FOR BOTH SPECIES, ONCE THIS GAME BEGINS." 01:57 CC: "I see. That is very concerning sir." She produces a smaller notepad with the words "Lady Seriad Fanclub" on the front. No one would ever suspect a thing. "What would you like me to do?" 01:59 AA: "WE HAVE BEEN ASKED TO RETRIEVE A SERIES OF ITEMS THAT WILL BE USED AS PART OF THIS PLOT AND SEND THEM TO HER. THEY ARE HELD WITHIN THE ARMORY ON THIS BASE. AND UNFORTUNATELY WE CANNOT LET IT BE KNOWN THAT THE ITEMS THAT WE ARE TAKING HAVE BEEN TAKEN, FOR FEAR THE THE TIMETABLES ON THEIR SCHEME IS PUSHED FORWARD." 02:00 CC: "Observance, infiltration and inventory, or retreival sir?" 02:01 AA: "OBSERVANCE FOR NOW, AND ANY INVENTORY YOU CAN TAKE. BUT DO NOT PUT YOURSELF AT RISK. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING FOR NOW IS TO FIND OUT THE SCHEDULES OF THE GUARDS WHO PASS BY THE ARMORY, AND THE PLACEMENT OF ANY CAMERAS THAT MIGHT BE OBSERVING THE AREA. AND IF YOU DISCOVER ANY ADDITIONAL ENTRANCES, THAT WOULD ALSO BE USEFUL." 02:02 AA: "WE DO NOT ASK YOU TO ENTER THE ARMORY FOR NOW, AS YOU COULD PUT YOURSELF AT RISK. WE WILL HASH OUT A MORE COMPLETE PLAN WITH A LARGER TEAM IN A FEW DAYS' TIME, BUT YOUR OBSERVATIONS ABOUT THE CONDITIONS WHICH WE WILL HAVE TO OVERCOME WILL BE INVALUABLE." 02:02 AA: "WE MAY ALSO ASK YOU TO BE PART OF THE RETRIEVAL TEAM ONCE WE HAMMER OUT THE PLAN IN GREATER DETAIL AT THIS MEETING." 02:03 AA: "IF YOU FEEL YOUR SKILLS WOULD BE SUITED TOWARD SUCH A MISSION." 02:03 CC: "It would be an honor sir. I will place it in top priority and compile a dossier at once." 02:04 AA: "PLEASE DO. WE HAVE BEEN READING THROUGH THE DOSSIERS YOU PROVIDED US WHEN YOU FIRST APPLIED FOR THIS POSITION, AND HAVE BEEN MOST IMPRESSED WITH YOUR THOROUGHNESS. GOOD LUCK, AGENT RYTOIL." 02:07 CC: "Appreciated sir. While I am here, I would like to offer my initial observations on Codename Colabottle." 02:07 CC: "er... Lily I mean." 02:08 AA: Merrow looks up in surprise. "OH, OF COURSE. WE HAD ALMOST FORGOTTEN WE HAD ASKED THAT OF YOU. PLEASE CONTINUE." 02:10 CC: She nods. "Colabottle seems to be very open about her opinions of the crew. She has made contact with several members of our team, and I have reason to believe she may have entered into a um..." she coughs slightly, "intimate. Relationship with a teammate." 02:13 AA: Merrow tries to look disinterested. "OH? WELL, MANY PEOPLE HAVE BEEN GETTING INTO....RED?....RELATIONSHIPS HERE. SO MANY HORMONES IN SUCH A SMALL PLACE, AFTER ALL." 02:14 AA: "OH, BUT OF COURSE, SHE'S HUMAN, ISN'T SHE? SO OF COURSE IT WOULD BE A RED RELATIONSHIP. HA. WE FORGET OURSELVES." He blushes a little. 02:15 AA: "THE MEMBERS OF THE CREW SHE'S MADE CONTACT WITH--WOULD YOU SAY THAT THEY HAVE REACTED, OVERALL, WELL TO HER? OR HAVE THEY SEEMED TO HAVE TAKEN HER DEMEANOR AS ABRASIVE?" 02:15 AA: He rolls his eyes as though the answer to this question is a foregone conclusion. 02:18 CC: "No sir, most seem to be fine with her actually, though I have only spoken to a few subjects myself." She produces a few sheets of paper that consist of detailed minutes of her previous conversation with Lily. "She said you are giving her lessons in troll ettiquette as well. I had assumed Codename Cardshark would be involved." 02:19 CC: "Sorry, Sorser I believe is his name? He seemed like a tremendous jerkass if I may speak so freely." 02:20 AA: Merrow shudders visibly. "NO, WE THINK WE WILL BE ABLE TO HANDLE THIS ONE WITHOUT MR. PIRAYA'S AH....*EXPERT*....KNOWLEDGE. WE ARE AFRAID MAVICO IS QUITE A REMEDIAL CASE, WE WOULD NOT WISH TO TROUBLE HIM WITH SUCH A STUDENT." 02:22 AA: An evil smile crosses Merrow's face. "...UNLESS THINGS BECOME *TRULY* DIRE." 02:22 CC: "Right. Noted." She flushes a bit herself. "Oh yes... she also mentioned some sort of uh... survey as I was leaving. I didn't get the details on that sadly." 02:24 AA: "HMM. THIS IS THE FIRST WE ARE HEARING OF THIS. OH WELL, IT IS PROBABLY NOTHING. OBVIOUSLY THE ARMORY ISSUE MUST TAKE PRIORITY." He nods. "THANK YOU FOR YOUR OBSERVATIONS ON THIS MATTER, RYTOIL." 02:25 CC: Mahtah bows her head. "Of courser sir. I will have a summation of the guard patrols as soon as able." 02:25 AA: "THANK YOU, AGENT RYTOIL. GOOD LUCK OUT THERE." 02:26 AA: "AND DON'T GET YOURSELF CAUGHT OR PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER. WE CANNOT DEPEND ON THOSE IN CHARGE OF THIS RUSE TO GO EASY ON US JUST BECAUSE WE ARE PLAYERS, OR EVEN TO GO EASY ON YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE WORKING UNDER THE PRINCE'S ORDERS" 02:28 CC: "Appreciated sir. I will keep this mission as covert and low-risk as possible." She gives Merrow a respectful salute before poking her head out of his doorway and dashing back to her vent.